It is known that, in an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, electromagnetic waves will occur from electric wires of a large current and a high voltage which are connected to a mounted motor. Therefore, it is important to take electromagnetic wave shielding measures which can prevent the influence of the electromagnetic waves and also can prevent the influence of electromagnetic waves from outside. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of the electromagnetic wave shielding measures. Next, the electromagnetic wave shielding measure is described.
In FIG. 8, a reference numeral 1 shows a braid (shielding member) which is formed in a tubular shape by braiding conductive metal wires. A plurality of electric wires 2 are inserted into the inside of the braid 1. The plurality of electric wires 2 are collectively covered with the braid 1. The plurality of electric wires 2, for example, are inserted into a hole 4 which is formed in a shield casing 3 (shield structure) of a motor. The shield casing 3 is a metal casing member which has conductivity. A shielding shell 5 has conductivity, and is fixed to the shield casing 3. A terminal part of the braid 1 and the shielding shell 5 are fixed when a crimp ring 6 is crimped.